


Are We Lost?

by brokeneluvian



Series: Drunk Writing Circle and Other Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: DWC prompt: "Are We Lost?" Alistair/Surana - on their way back from getting Flemeth's Grimoire.It's very banter-y. ALL THE DIALOGUE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> During the latest [Drunk Writing Circle](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/) (DWC) on Tumblr I asked for prompts that were related to fic projects I'm currently working on, so it felt like I was working on something I'm supposed to be, instead of random prompts. This is from my ginormous "canon" fic that I'm working on. Most everyone are teenagers in the fic, so Alistair and Surana are babies (15 and 14) d'aww, my poor little cuties

“I happen to be great with directions,” Alistair boasted, pushing the offered map away as he marched forward.  
Talori took a moment to fold it, and placed it back in her pack before following.  
They had left Flemeth’s hut a week ago, and were looking for their camp set up somewhere along the shore of Lake Calenhad. She was tired of walking, tired of Alistair’s stupid jokes, and his cute face. Ugh, this was ridiculous. She never should’ve let him lead. They were hopelessly lost. She knew it.  
“We’ve passed this rock before,” she stated, plainly.  
“We have not! A lot of rocks look the same, Talori. It’s just a very similar rock.”  
“Okay, well, what about this bridge? And this river? You can’t tell me this is not the same bridge we crossed yesterday.”  
Alistair stopped, glaring at the water flowing under the bridge below them. “This… can’t be. It’s not! You’re wrong.”  
“I am not wrong, Your Majesty.” Talori lowered her head in an exaggerated bow, laughing at the indignant look she was getting.  
“Please don’t start that again,” he pleaded. “You know I hate it.”  
“But, shouldn’t you embrace your destiny? Cailan is dead. You’re the only one left with Theirin blood coursing through your veins. It would make Teagan so proud.” Talori brushed an invisible tear from her cheek.  
“Ugh, you are the worst! Can I see that map, please?” He asked, holding his hand out to her.  
“Oh, now you want to see the map, but I thought you were the master of navigation.” Talori handed the map over, again, and watched as Alistair’s eyebrows creased in concentration.  
“We are lost, aren’t we?” He asked, frowning.  
“I tried to tell you. You just didn’t want to listen. How are we supposed to get back to camp when we keep walking around in circles?”  
“What should we do?”  
“There’s an inn up ahead, right? Let’s go in, ask where we are, then we can figure out which way we need to go, and just how far off we are.”  
“Morrigan is going to kill us,” he lamented.  
“Don’t say that. She won’t kill me.” Talori smiled, punching Alistair in the arm.  
“Oof! Not funny. She’s been waiting for this book for a while now. Maybe she’s mad at you for taking so long.”  
“Morrigan thinks I’m delightful,”she said, lifting her chin, proudly.  
“Morrigan thinks frogs are delightful…”  
The two Grey Wardens burst into laughter then.  
“Now she’s definitely going to kill you,” Talori said.  
“You laughed!”  
Talori tried to push Alistair into the river, but he grabbed her as he started falling and the two of them lay in the shallow water, his arm still wrapped around her. Alistair pushed her hair out of her face, and caressed her cheek, looking up at her.  
“If this is how getting lost with you is going to be we should do it more often,” Alistair said, as he leaned in to kiss her, softly.  


End file.
